Y de repente: nada
by Dream Run
Summary: Kagami dice cosas a Konata de las que mas tarde se arrepentiría, pero cuando cree que nada puede ir peor, cosas malas pasan...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

-¡Eres insoportable!-exclamó la chica de las coletas sumamente enfadada-. ¡Eres molesta, vaga e irresponsable!-hizo una breve pausa para recobrar el aliento-. Simplemente ni siquiera sé porqué somos amigas -su hermana y otra amiga escuchaban sus palabras sin creer aún lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Pero Kaga...! -intentó replicar la peliazul pero fue cortada de golpe de nuevo por su amiga.

-Nada de peros-dijo molesta-. Sólo eres una molestia-volvió a hacer una pausa y a recobrar el aliento-, puede que sea mejor que no seamos amigas -casi inmediatamente después de haber dicho estas últimas palabras se sintió sumamente arrepentida, se giró para retirar todo lo que había dicho pero esta vez fue ella la que fue interrumpida.

-Entiendo...-contestó lentamente, se podía notar claramente cómo su voz se iba quebrando a medida que hablaba-. Si eso es lo que quieres -dijo y salió a toda velocidad del aula.

Un profundo silencio invadió el aula, que de por sí ya había estado lo suficientemente callada, ya que en ese momento las clases ya habían finalizado. Kagami se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta por donde su mejor amiga había salido tan sólo segundos antes. Levantó lentamente su brazo derecho, como si tuviera la intención de alcanzar algo.

-Espera... -dijo casi murmurando.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! ¡¿Por qué le has dicho todo eso?! -exclamó su hermana menor llena de furia, las lágrimas estaban empezando a aparecer en sus ojos.

Miyuki puso sus manos en los hombros de Tsukasa con la intención de calmarla, cosa que funcionó. La respiración de la menor empezó a normalizarse. Después de haber logrado su objetivo Miyuki desvió la mirada y la posó en Kagami, le dedicó una mirada severa a la mayor de las gemelas.

-Kagami-san...-empezó la pelirosa, parecía como si estuviera escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente-. No sé qué clase de desacuerdo estás con Konata, pero no creo que fuera lo suficientemente grave como para que le hablaras de esa forma.

Kagami no supo qué responder, su amiga tenía razón, ¡maldición que la tenía! Konata no merecía aquellas palabras tan hirientes, pero ella se las había dicho. Miró hacia el suelo como si estuviera buscando algo que se le hubiera caído, apretó sus puños todo lo que pudo hasta el punto en el que estos se pusieron pálidos. Unas diminutas lágrimas empezaron a brotar. Aquello estaba mal, endemoniadamente mal, ¿cómo había podido ser posible que en tan sólo unos segundos ella hubiera destrozado por completo la amistad que probablemente era la que más apreciaba?

-Creo que deberías arreglar las cosas-volvió a hablar Miyuki-. No creo que esté lejos si te vas ahora.

Kagami desvió su vista del suelo y la clavó en su amiga, una ligera sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. Cogió sus cosas y se despidió de su amiga y a la vez consejera y de su hermana menor mientras salía del aula.

Para poder explicar el comportamiento de Kagami, por así decirlo, tenemos que retroceder en el tiempo. Desde hacía ya un par de semanas Kagami había empezado a sentirse sumamente extraña cuando estaba cerca de la peliazul. Era algo completamente nuevo para ella, cada vez que Konata le hacía algún cumplido o algo por el estilo una dicha inmensa la invadía. Cuando la peliazul se pegaba a ella y empezaba a abrazarla ella sentía que su cara ardía como si fuera un horno, hasta ahora había sido capaz de evadir preguntas relacionadas con esto alegando que se encontraba indispuesta en ese momento. A pesar de todo lo anterior dicho, eso no era la verdadera razón de la repentina explosión de Kagami, una de las razones era que desde hacía unos días Konata se había vuelto más cercana a una de sus compañeras de clases, una chica muy guapa que Kagami no conocía de nada. Aquello hacía que su sangre hirviera de rabia.

Otra de las razones era que se encontraban cerca de la época de exámenes, y como era de esperar Kagami se había puesto a estudiar como si no hubiera un mañana. Llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir como es debido. Su falta de sueño se habían ido acumulando a lo largo de los días y esto era notable en su humor. Para empeorar las cosas justo aquella misma mañana había tenido una gran discusión como nunca antes se había visto con una de sus hermanas mayores. Todo esto sumado al hecho de que cuando había ido a encontrarse con sus amigas se encontró a Konata hablando animadamente con la chica antes mencionada, aquello sólo empeoró su humor.

Cuando la chica se marchó Kagami se acercó a su grupo de amigas, las instó a apresurarse ya que quería llegar rápido a casa para poder ponerse a estudiar lo antes posible. Ante esta excusa su mejor amiga le dijo:

-Siempre serás una amargada si sólo te empeñas en estudiar, Kagamin -le había dicho con su usual tono de voz burlón.

Sólo aquello fue necesario para iniciar la discusión entre las dos amigas. Más que discusión era Kagami quejándose de todo lo que le molestaba de Konata. Pero había sido más que eso, había soltado todo el estrés que se había venido acumulando en ella a lo largo de los días y como resultado la peliazul pagó las consecuencias de ello.

Ahora Kagami se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad a través de los pasillos de la preparatoria, con la esperanza de poder alcanzar a su amiga y disculparse como era debido. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, a medida que descendía un pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza:

- _''Aún estoy a tiempo... ¡Aún hay esperanza!''_

Cuando llegó al giro en ''U'' que las escaleras describen su pie resvaló ligeramente haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el vacío, todo aquello lo sintió pasar en cámara lenta, era como si la realidad se hubiera detenido. Pudo ver cómo se acercaba al suelo lentamente, su cuerpo se tensó para tratar de protegerse del inminente impacto, aunque sabía que lograría protegerse poco. Sus ojos se cerraron, y antes de impactar contra el suelo una única palabra pasó por la mente en ese momento, esa palabra fue el nombre de su mejor amiga.

...

Kagami despertó sumamente agitada, el sudor cubría su rostro, pero había algo más, se llevó su mano a uno de sus ojos y lo tocó suavemente: eran lágrimas. Kagami miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba aún en su habitación. Miró hacia su despertador y vio que se había despertado cinco minutos antes de lo previsto. Decidió dejar de dormir, se levantó lentamente y se quedó sentada en su cama por un par de minutos, pensando en la horrible pesadilla que había tenido esa noche.

-Se sintió tan real... -murmuró para sí misma.

Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, decidió no pensar mas en eso. Se levantó de su cama procedió a prepararse para ir a clases.

Una vez lista bajó las escaleras donde toda su familia la recibió con unos ''buenos días'' muy cariñosos. Kagami avanzó lentamente hasta que alcanzó la mesa, se sentó y empezó a comer el desayuno que su madre le había preparado.

Una vez todo completado ella y su hermana menor se dispusieron a irse a clases. Kagami miró a su hermana durante unos segundos recordando cómo había actuado en aquel horrible sueño, esta se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada de su hermana y le dedicó una sonrisa, Kagami intentó devolverle el gesto. Una vez en la calle ambas hermanas hablaban de temas varios, sin relevancia alguna. Así siguieron durante un rato.

Llegaron hasta la estación donde se supone que tenían que esperar a Konata, pero para sorpresa de Kagami su hermana no se detuvo a diferencia de ella a esperar a la peliazul. Esto hizo que la mayor se sintiera confundida ante el extraño comportamiento de su hermana menor, ya que era ella quien usualmente hacía esperar a Kagami hasta que Konata llegara.

-Tsukasa, ¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Kagami mientras veía a su hermana alejarse. Esta por su parte se giró hacia su hermana mayor con una expresión de clara confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres Onee-chan? Voy a clases por supuesto -dijo con su usual tono de voz.

-Pero ¿qué pasa con Konata? ¿No la vamos a esperar?

-¿Konata...? ¿Quién es? ¿Alguna amiga tuya, Onee-chan? -preguntó con evidente confusión mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia la derecha.

Kagami sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Su hermana no sabía quién era Konata, no, no era posible. Seguro que era alguna broma que ella y la peliazul habían planeado para molestarla. Sí, tenía que ser eso... ¿verdad?

-Venga Tsukasa-dijo Kagami mientras soltaba una risita de incomodidad-. Esta broma no es graciosa. Sé que es una broma que tú y Konata habéis planeado para molestarme.

-¿Konata y yo...? No sé de qué me estás hablando Onee-chan -contestó nerviosa.

Kagami caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Tsukasa, te lo diré una vez más: esta broma no es graciosa. Konata y tú no podéis engañarme -dijo con expresión seria, se estaba cansando de aquello.

-¡O-Onee-chan! ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! ¡Te lo juro! -exclamó ahora con miedo, aquella actitud no era normal en su hermana mayor.

Para terror de Kagami, pudo comprobar que su hermana menor decía la verdad. Sus ojos la delataban, normalmente no era muy difícil para Kagami cuando su hermana la engañaba, ella era una pésima mentirosa. Pero ahora ese no era el caso, su hermana no mentía. Kagami cogió su teléfono móvil y buscó el número de Konata, no le tomó mucho encontrarlo ya que lo tenía en marcación rápida. Pero algo iba mal: el número de la peliazul no estaba por ningún lado. Miró su lista de contactos varias veces antes de dejar de hacerlo. Miró a su hermana menor, le pidió prestado su teléfono, ella se lo pasó y Kagami empezó a buscar el número de Konata: tampoco estaba.

Kagami sintió que el mundo le estaba cayendo encima, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Era una pregunta que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Kagami se quedó pensativa durante varios minutos hasta que su hermana la sacó del trance en el que había entrado. Esta dio un ligero salto al ser sorprendida, miró a su hermana y esta le insistió en que se hacía tarde. Decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento, por ahora iría a clases de manera normal, tal vez pudiera sacar algo de Miyuki.

Llegaron a la preparatoria con el tiempo justo, tanto que Kagami no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Miyuki, tendría que buscarla a la hora del almuerzo. Las clases se hicieron una eternidad para la chica de las coletas, quien deseaba con todas sus ganas que las clases terminaran y que llegara la hora del almuerzo. Después de un litigio que parecía no tener fin la hora del almuerzo llegó, casi inmediatamente después de que la campana sonara Kagami salió disparada de su clase a toda velocidad y se dirigió a la clase de su hermana.

Cuando llegó a la puerta vio que Tsukasa le estaba diciendo algo a la pelirosa con un aspecto preocupado. Ambas notaron la presencia de la mayor de las gemelas y su semblante no hizo mas que intensificarse aún más. Esto no le dio un buen presentimiento a Kagami, pero a pesar de eso se acercó con paso seguro hacia sus dos amigas. Se sentó frente a Miyuki y le empezó a hablar:

-¿Sabes dónde está Konata? -preguntó lo mas seria que podía.

Miyuki consideró la respuesta que ella creía mas apropiada, después de todo no sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo su amiga.

-Lo siento mucho Kagami-san, pero no sé de quién me estás hablando -optó por decirle la verdad directamente.

-¡¿Cómo no puedes conocerla?! Si siempre te está acosando y haciendo bromas sobre tu cuerpo -dijo casi desesperada. Miyuki, al oír esto, no pudo mas que sentirse incómoda.

-No creo haber conocido a alguien así jamás -aseguró la pelirosa.

Kagami se levantó lentamente de su asiento, miró a sus dos amigas, quiénes a su vez la veían con cierto temor, como si se hubiera vuelto loca. A continuación Kagami salió a toda velocidad de la clase de sus dos amigas. Fue hasta la suya, donde estaban Misao y Ayano, se les acercó rápidamente, estas al verla le dedicaron un saludo. Kagami no les devolvió el saludo, en vez de eso les preguntó por Konata.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Misao confundida.

Kagami decidió no perder más tiempo allí, salió de su clase y se dirigió a un lugar en el que seguro la recordarían: la clase de su prima. Detrás de ella venían Miyuki y su hermana, quiénes estaban preocupadas por la actitud de su hermana y las preguntas acerca de esa chica. Kagami corrió a toda velocidad a través de los pasillos, a medida que avanzaba se estrellaba de lleno con mas de un alumno, quienes enojados le gritaban pero ella no les prestaba atención, ni siquiera se disculpaba con ellos.

La chica de las coletas vio a lo lejos el aula de primero, llegó a la puerta y empezó a mirar alrededor: vio a varios alumnos en varios grupos. Al fondo vio a Hiyori, Patricia y a Minami, pero no vio a la prima de Konata. Se acercó hasta el grupo de chicas y empezó a hablarles.

-¿Dónde está Yutaka? Normalmente está siempre con vosotras -dijo mientras miraba alrededor.

Las tres amigas se miraron confundidas las unas a las otras, no sabían a qué se refería.

-Creo que se equivoca de persona -contestó Hiyori un tanto nerviosa ante la inesperada pregunta de aquella chica.

-N-No seas ridícula Hiyori-dijo Kagami nerviosa-. E-Ella es la prima de Konata, ¿recuerdas?

-No sé de qué me está hablando, ¿y cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

-Te lo dije, tú eres una de las amigas de Konata. Siempre se encuentra contigo en las convenciones, ¿no es así?

-Esto se está volviendo extraño-dijo Hiyori mientras se levantaba de su sitio-. Debo ir al baño.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Kagami y puso su mano en el hombro de Hiyori para impedir que se fuera-. ¿No sabes dónde está Konata?

-¡Le he dicho que se equivoca! -exclamó enjadada e hizo un movimiento brusco para librarse del agarre de Kagami. Ambas amigas de Hiyori se levantaron para ayudar a su amiga.

-M-Minami, tú si sabes de quién te hablo, ¿verdad? -la chica en cuestión hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza. Kagami cayó al suelo, apoyó sus manos contra el suelo mientras lo miraba directamente.

Todo estaba mal, muy muy mal. Ninguna de ellas conocía a Kagami, y lo que es peor, no sabían quiénes eran ni Yutaka ni Konata. Kagami sentía que se estaba volviendo loca. Por la puerta de la clase entraron Tsukasa y Miyuki, quienes habían seguido a Kagami. Se encontraron con una escena, varios alumnos habían rodeado a Kagami y a las otras chicas, curiosos de lo que estaba pasando. Ambas se colocaron al lado de Kagami y procedieron a levantarla para llevarla a la enfermería. Tsukasa escuchó un sonido extraño, al principio no sabía qué era pero luego de prestarle la suficiente atención se dio cuenta de que era su hermana, quien estaba repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez.

-Esto no puede estar pasando... Esto no puede estar pasando... -se repetía para sí misma sin apartar la vista del suelo.

Desde luego, aquello parecía irreal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

El día llegaba a su fin, el sol había comenzado a ocultarse para dar paso a la noche. Los tonos anaranjados se iban acentuando cada vez más. Acompañado a esto estaban las ganas de los miles de alumnos de Japón que esperaban ansiosos el sonar agudo de la campana que indicaba el fin de la jornada. Una impaciencia se iba apoderando cada vez mas de ellos, muchos de aquellos alumnos tenían asuntos pendientes por resolver. Pero había una clase entre todas las existentes en Japón que no sentía aquella ansiedad, aquella era una clase de una de las preparatorias mas prestigiosas del país, y la razón de que no sintieran la imperiosa necesidad de salir de allí era que las notas de uno de los exámenes estaba siendo entregada.

Todos sabemos cómo se siente aquello, el miedo y ganas de saber cómo salió aquel examen. La profesora encargada de entregar las notas estaba llegando al final del recorrido, sólo le quedaban un par de hojas por entregar. Por supuesto, tratándose de una preparatoria de aquel calibre la nota mas baja de esa clase hasta el momento había sido de un ochenta y nueve por ciento sobre cien, una nota por la que mas de uno mataríamos por obtenerla.

La profesora echó un vistazo al nombre escrito en uno de los exámenes que le faltaba por entregar.

-Takanashi-dijo la profesora, la alumna en cuestión se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta su maestra, esta le entregó el examen-. Noventa y cuatro por ciento, no está mal-le dedicó una amable sonrisa-. La siguiente: Nagato-la chica se levantó a toda velocidad y agarró su examen con un rápido movimiento y procedió a examinarlo-. Noventa y siete, buen trabajo-la chica en cuestión le dedicó una cara de enfado y regresó a su sitio-. Y por último la mejor nota de la clase, como siempre: Izumi -la pequeña chica se levantó lentamente con una expresión tímida, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, después de todo no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Agarró su examen y vio la nota puesta en este: un puntaje perfecto de cien por ciento. Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a la profesora y regresó a su asiento.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo en su sitio varias alumnas a su alrededor empezaron a dedicarle halagos, esta se sentía muy avergonzada de ser el centro de atención, una vez más.

-¡Izumi-san eres increíble! -dijo una que estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Ojalá yo pudiera sacar esas notas siempre! -le dijo otra que estaba en el asiento frente a ella.

-¡Izumi! ¡No creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente! -exclamó Nagato desde su sitio al fondo de la clase.

-D-De acuerdo... -respondió esta un tanto nerviosa. Así era el día a día de la mejor de la clase.

...

Kagami abría lentamente los ojos, sentía un dolor de cabeza enorme y su cuerpo sumamente pesado. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería. Haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento procedió a sentarse en la cama en la que había estado reposando momentos antes. Cuando estuvo sentada el dolor de cabeza se intensificó aún más, sintió una punzada atravesar su cerebro. Sólo segundos después de haberse sentado recordó la razón por la cual había terminado allí. No pudo hacer mas que encogerse sobre sí misma rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en las órbitas de sus ojos. La chica de las coletas sentía una enorme opresión en su pecho, aquello realmente estaba pasando: un mundo sin su mejor amiga, sin su confidente, sin la persona que siempre la molestaba, un mundo sin su amor...

Kagami escuchó que las puertas de la enfermería se abrían dejando paso a una Tsukasa y Miyuki con caras de preocupación. La menor de las gemelas vio que su hermana mayor estaba despierta, sin perder mas tiempo se lanzó directamente al pecho de Kagami. Esta esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver cuán preocupada estaba su hermana menor. Desvió su mirada y la posó en Miyuki, quien ahora le sonreía amablemente. Kagami decidió ser quien rompiera aquel silencio abrumador.

-¿Qué... Qué me pasó...? -preguntó con un tono triste.

-Bueno...-contestó Miyuki no muy segura-. Fuiste a una de las clases de primero y allí empezaste a preguntar a un grupo de chicas por una persona y luego... bueno, te desmayaste. Uno de los maestros te trajo aquí después, y eso es todo...

Kagami escuchaba en completo silencio mientras la frustración crecía dentro de ella, sus miedos habían sido confirmados.

-Y-Ya veo... -dijo al no ocurrírsele nada más, vio la expresión que su hermana tenía y decidió tranquilizarla-. No te preocupes Tsukasa, no me pasa nada malo -dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, esta le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Después de aquello Kagami decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo allí. Le dijo a sus acompañantes que ya era hora de regresar a casa. Fue entonces cuando Kagami se dio cuenta de que se había perdido todas las clases de la tarde, tendría que pedirle los apuntes a Ayano mañana, era mucho más preferible que pedírselos a Misao, cuya letra dejaba mucho que desear.

Las chicas hicieron su usual recorrido a casa, Kagami no pudo evitar el sentir tristeza al llegar a la estación de metro. Una vez allí ambas gemelas se despidieron de Miyuki y emprendieron el regreso a casa. La chica de las coletas veía pasar la ciudad a través de la ventanilla de su asiento, su hermana menor estaba dormida y reposaba suu cabeza en su hombro. Una vez que estuvieron a una estación de Kagami empezó a sacudir lentamente a su hermana con la intención de despertarla, la menor de las gemelas empezó a emitir ligeros gemidos indicando que estaba despertando, Kagami no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al ver a su hermana así.

Ambas ahora caminaban a través de las calles del barrio en donde vivían, Tsukasa le iba hablando algo acerca de unos cachorros que ella y Miyuki habían visto hace poco, la verdad era que Kagami no la estaba escuchando, los acontecimientos de hoy ocupaban toda su mente. En el fondo de su corazón seguía diciéndose a sí misma que aquello no era más que una broma o algo por el estilo, pero para su mala suerte las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Ahora se encontraba tendida en su cama, mientas miraba directamente al techo, como si allí hubiera algo de mucho interés. Soltó un largo suspiro, de repente recordó que tenía que llamar a Ayano para pedirle los apuntes de hoy, en realidad podía pedírselos mañana cuando estuvieran en clases, pero prefirió hacerlo ahora. Agarró su teléfono móvil y buscó en su agenda el número de su amiga. Una vez encontrado procedió a llamar. Kagami esperó durante unos segundos antes de que por fin respondieran.

- _¿Diga...?_ -dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ayano? Soy yo, Kagami.

 _-¡Oh Kagami-san! ¿Cómo estás?-_ preguntó la chica al otro lado.

-S-Sí, estoy bien... No te preocupes... La cosa es que te llamaba para pedirte un favor. Me preguntaba si podrías dejarme los apuntes de hoy mañana.

 _-No tengo ningún inconveniente, pero no creo que pueda dejártelos mañana..._

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con evidente confusión Kagami.

 _-¿No lo recuerdas? Mañana no hay clases, debido a la reunión que tendrán los profesores._

Kagami había olvidado por completo aquella reunión, pero decidió mentir y actuar como si lo supiera.

-E-Es verdad... Bueno, entonces me los dejarás pasado mañana...

 _-De acuerdo Kagami-san-contestó Ayano con su típico tono amable-. Hasta el viernes entonces -dijo y colgó el teléfono._

Kagami soltó un prolongado suspiro, su mente estaba tan hecha un desastre que había olvidado por completo la reunión de profesores. De no haber sido por Ayano habría ido mañana a la preparatoria y ni siquiera habrían clases. Volvió a posar su mirada en el techo.

-Tal vez pueda llamar a Kona...-se cortó a sí misma al recordar-. Seguro estará en su casa... Un momento-dijo y se levantó a toda velocidad al darse cuenta de un detalle obvio-. Su casa, ¡pues claro!-exclamó emocionada-. Mañana tengo el día libre, por lo que podría ir a su casa y ver si aún vive allí...-Kagami sentía las esperanzas aumentar cada vez más-. ¡Decidido!

...

Kagami se encontraba en el metro junto con su hermana menor. La mayor parte del día había pasado, y ya casi estaba a punto de empezar la puesta de sol. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir en la mañana su padre le pidió ayuda en el templo en el que trabajaban. Luego, cuando estuvo al fin libre sus hermanas mayores le pidieron ayuda otra vez, gracias a esto había perdido la mayor del día. Ahora se encontraba en el tren con el tiempo justo, quería aprovechar todo lo posible el día, pero no había sido posible hacerlo. Cuando Tsukasa vio a Kagami salir de casa le preguntó a dónde iba, esta le dijo que iría a ver una amiga, entonces la menor de las gemelas le pidió ir con ella, y bueno, Kagami accedió, no es como si pudiera negarse a su hermana.

Se bajaron en la estación y vieron alrededor. Kagami sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Nunca antes se había sentido así, era como si se fuera a reencontrar con alguien muy querido después de mucho tiempo de no verse, aunque para Kagami aquello era casi lo mismo. Para ella no haber visto ni hablado con Konata en veinticuatro horas se sentía igual que no haberlo hecho en veinticuatro meses, se sentía a punto de explotar. Empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de la peliazul. La verdad era que Tsukasa no tenía ni la más mínima idea del destino al que se dirigían, su hermana mayor le había dicho que iban a la casa de una amiga, pero eso fue todo lo que le dijo. Ahora se encontraba al lado de su hermana en un barrio en el que no había estado nunca.

Tsukasa se dio cuenta de que su hermana se detuvo frente a una casa.

-''Debe ser donde vive la amiga de Onee-chan'' -pensó Tsukasa.

La menor de las gemelas se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba paralizada en su sitio, no se movía ni parecía estar respirando siquiera, cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo su hermana respiró profundamente y soltó de golpe todo el aire que había respirado, luego se dijo algo a ella misma y caminó hasta la puerta principal.

Kagami tocó el timbre y luego esperó a que abrieran la puerta, después de unos angustiosos segundos la chica de las coletas volvió a tocar el timbre, esta vez pudo escuchar que alguien contestaba con un ''Ya voy'', indicando que había escuchado el timbre la primera vez. Kagami escuchó cómo la puerta se abría lentamente, sintió un nudo en la garganta al no saber qué iba a ver. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a una mujer de aproximadamente unos sesenta o setenta años de edad, a pesar de que Kagami no creía que se encontraría allí a Konata no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al ver que no era ella quien respondía. La mujer sacó a Kagami de sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte querida? -dijo con un tono de voz cálido y amable.

-V-Verá...-contestó Kagami un tanto nerviosa-. Estaba buscando a una persona. Me dijeron que vive aquí...

-¿Una persona? ¿Y cómo se llama esa persona querida? -preguntó la anciana en el mismo tono de voz.

Kagami inhaló profundamente antes de contestar.

-Izumi, Izumi Konata señora -Tsukasa se sorprendió al descubrir quién era la persona a la que su hermana estaba buscando.

-¿Izumi...? Mmm no me suena...

Antes de que Kagami pudiera volver a decir algo un niño de no más de doce años apareció junto a la mujer anciana.

-¿Quién es abuela? -preguntó el niño al ponerse junto a su abuela.

-¡Oh Satoshi! Menos mal que estás aquí, esta jovencita está buscando a una tal Usagi -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Usagi? -preguntó el niño evidentemente confundido.

-En realidad es Izumi señora... -dijo Kagami.

Satoshi soltó un largo suspiro al escuchar bien el nombre de la persona que aquella chica estaba buscando.

-No es Usagi abuela... Es Izumi, es una de las que vivían aquí antes, ¿recuerdas? -Kagami abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa al escuchar eso último.

-¿Solía vivir aquí? ¿En serio? -preguntó evidentemente emocionada. Satoshi dio un paso atrás ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica.

-Así es-contestó-. En realidad yo vivo allí-dijo mientras señalaba la casa de al lado-. Aquí solían vivir un adulto y su hija, ella solía jugar conmigo siempre, era muy amable conmigo y me ayudaba con los deberes y todo. Pero la chica se transfirió de escuela y mis padres decidieron alquilar esta casa para mi abuela.

Kagami sentía una alegría inmensa crecer dentro de ella, Konata sí existía, ¡Sí existía! Entonces no había desaparecido así sin más.

-Dime-dijo Kagami-. ¿Sabes a qué preparatoria se transfirió?

-Hmm... Espera un momento...-Satoshi empezó a acariciarse la sien tratando de recordar-. ¡Ya me acuerdo! Me lo dijo antes de irse, fue aceptada en Sakuragaoka si no me equivoco.

-Es la preparatoria mas prestigiosa de la ciudad -dijo después de tanto tiempo en silencio la menor de las gemelas.

-¿La conoces Tsukasa? -preguntó Kagami con evidente emoción.

-A-Así es... -contestó esta.

-Perfecto-dijo y se giró hacia donde estaban la abuela y su nieto-. Muchísimas gracias -dijo e hizo una reverencia.

-No es ninguna molestia -contestó la abuela.

-Vámonos Tsukasa -dijo la chica de las coletas. Cuando estaban a punto de dejar el jardín escucharon que el niño les habló.

-¡Si veis a Konata-neechan decidle que me casaré con ella cuando sea mayor! -exclamó Satoshi, Kagami no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente molesta ante el comentario de aquel niño, a pesar de que fueran las palabras de un niño de no mas de doce años.

-D-De acuerdo... -contestó Tsukasa mientras se despedía de ellos dos.

Ambas gemelas se encontraban ahora en el tren que las llevaba de vuelta a casa. Tsukasa había observado que una ligera sonrisa había estado presente en los labios de su hermana mayor durante todo el recorrido. Esto hizo que se preguntara quién era aquella Izumi Konata que su hermana había estado buscando tan desesperadamente. Decidió salir de dudas.

-Onee-chan dime... ¿Quién es esa tal Izumi-san? Nunca te había visto tan obsesionada con alguen antes.

-Ella...-contestó Kagami-. Es mi mejor amiga Tsukasa.

-¿En serio? -dijo con evidente curiosidad.

-Así es Tsukasa.

-Vaya... No lo sabía...

Kagami había estado pensando desde ayer en la noche el cómo hacer que su hermana recordara a Konata, era algo que la había molestado mucho, que su hermana menor no recordara a alguien que tanta influencia había tenido en sus vidas. Influencia...

-Oye Tsukasa-dijo Kagami al ocurrírsele una idea-. Cuando entraste a la preparatoria, ¿te pasó algo raro?

-¿Algo raro...?-repitió esta sin entender muy bien-. Mmm... Cuando estaba recién ingresada me topé con alguien por la calle, creo que era un extanjero.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Creo que quería preguntarme una dirección, sí, así es. Pero en ese momento me asusté tanto que creí que iba a hacerme daño.

-¿Y entonces? -preguntó Kagami.

-Y luego... Y luego... No recuerdo muy bien-Tsukasa empezó a frotarse la cabeza con fuerza para tratar de recordar-. Creo que me ayudó alguien...

-¿Te ayudó alguien? ¿Quién? -preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

-Sí, alguien me ayudó... ¡Ya recuerdo! Fue Kona-ch... -casi inmediatamente la menor de las gemelos dejó de hablar. Se llevó sus manos a sus ojos para tocar lo que había empezado a manar de ellos. Desvió su mirada y la clavó en Kagami, quien la veía con compasión. A continuación Tsukasa enterró su rostro en el pecho de su hermana mayor-. Soy una persona horrible.

-No Tsukasa, no lo eres -dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana menor, quien lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho.

Kagami miró a través de la ventana del tren mientras veía pasar la ciudad a toda velocidad. De sus ojos las lágrimas amenazaban por brotar, ella sabía que si empezaba a llorar no iba a poder ser capaz de detenerse. Ella no podía llorar ahora, no, debía ser fuerte.

-''Sólo espera un poco más, Konata'' -pensó la chica de las coletas con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Era una mañana preciosa, una leve brisa acariciaba en rostro de dos hermanas que subían a toda velocidad una cuesta muy pronunciada con la finalidad de llegar hasta su destino. La menor de las dos gemelas estaba empezando a mostrar signos de cansancio, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, quien parecía estar mejor que nunca.

La mayor de las dos había decidido levantarse un poco antes aquella mañana con la finalidad de esperar a la persona que ella tanto ansiaba ver, lo cual significaba que se perderían las clases de la mañana, pero aquello daba igual si con ello conseguían que su preciada amiga las viera. Pero algo la preocupaba: todas las otras personas a excepción de ella habían olvidado que la otaku de cabello azul existía, por lo que cabía la posibilidad que lo mismo sucediera pero al revés, que la peliazul no tuviera constancia de la existencia de ella, su hermana menor o cualquier otra persona. Después de unos desastrosos minutos de subir aquella cuesta por fin llegaron a su destino: la preparatoria Sakuragaoka. Esperaron casi media hora hasta que por fin las primeras alumnas empezaron a aparecer.

El uniforme de aquella preparatoria consistía en una chaqueta de color negro con botones dorados, tenía un cuello alto y daba una sensación de elegancia y porte enormes, en el cuello de la chaqueta habían unos broches de metal, Kagami dedujo que cada broche indicaba el curso de cada alumna. La falda era tan simple como la chaqueta, era negra sin ningún tipo de adorno, llegaba hasta casi las rodillas. La espera consumía a ambas hermanas lentamente, estaban detrás de un viejo árbol apartado para evitar ser vistas por las alumnas. Cuando ambas Kagami y Tsukasa creían que ella no se presentaría ese día el destino les dio una sorpresa: Allá, en la lejanía, pudieron identificar perfectamente la figura de Konata, pero no venía sola, al lado venía alguien mas, persona que ninguna de las dos hermana lograba reconocer, aunque esto no duró mucho ya que cuando Konata se acercó más pudieron ver que se trataba de Yutaka.

Pero había algo raro, Konata era una persona sumamente alegre y que caminaba con seguridad pero esta Konata no lo hacía, tenía un rostro serio y estaba encogida ligeramente en hombros, como si temiera ser atacada en cualquier momento. Otra cosa que sorprendió enormemente a Kagami fue el hecho de que esa Konata estaba usando gafas y que tenía su pelo recogido en una larga trenza que recorría toda su espalda. Kagami apenas podía resistir el impulso de salir de su escondite y lanzarse sobre la peliazul, pero tenía que ser cuidadosa. Tenía que tener cuidado a la hora de abordarla ya que si no lo hacía bien parecería que la estaría atacando.

-Onee-chan...-dijo Tsukasa-. ¿Esa es...?

-Así es Tsukasa-contestó Kagami seria-. Vamos -dijo y salió de su escondite, su hermana la seguía no muy segura de aquello.

Tsukasa se había mostrado reacia a seguir el plan de su hermana desde el principio pero ella también tenía muchas ganas de ver a su vieja amiga de nuevo y disculparse con ella por haberla olvidado. Aunque no tenía muy claro cómo eran amigas ya que la peliazul estudiaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Ambas hermanas salieron de su escondite y se acercaron por detrás a Konata y Yutaka. Tsukasa desvió su mirada y la posó en su hermana, quien obviamente estaba nerviosa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Llegaron hasta donde estaban las otras dos caminando y Kagami tocó suavemente un par de veces el hombro de la peliazul. Konata dio un ligero salto cuando esto pasó y se giró rápidamente haciendo que sus gafas se desacomodaran ligeramente, esta imagen hizo que las ganas de Kagami de lanzarse a por Konata volvieran, y esta vez mas fuertes.

-¿S-Si...? -preguntó la peliazul nerviosa.

-Esto... -dijo Kagami sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación, se había propuesto a idear un plan pero todo lo que había ideado se desvaneció al hablarle a Konata.

-¿Sucede algo? -volvió a preguntar Konata.

-Verás... Sé que esto puede sonar raro pero tú y yo nos conocemos -dijo Kagami nerviosa.

Una expresión de confusión apareció en el rostro de la peliazul esta vez. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

-¿Tú y yo...? -preguntó Konata.

-S-Sí... Verás... Tú y yo somos amigas, al igual que mi hermana -dijo y se hizo a un lado para mostrar a Tsukasa, esta hizo un gesto de saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Konata estaba a punto de vovler a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo Yutaka irritada-. ¿Cómo puedes conocer a Onee-san?

-Es difícil de explicar... -dijo Kagami asombrada del tono en que la prima de Konata estaba hablando.

-Creo que estás mintiendo-dijo Yutaka-. Onee-san nunca conocería a alguien como tú. Vámonos Onee-san, no tienes porqué escucharlas -dijo y agarró el hombro de la peliazul con la intención de llevársela.

-¡Espera! -exclamó Kagami y agarró la mano de Konata.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-dijo Yutaka con evidente enfado-. ¡Suéltala! -dijo y le dio un empujón a Kagami, esta estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por su hermana.

Kagami se reincorporó y caminó hasta Konata, quien obviamente estaba asustada ante la inminente pelea, la chica de las coletas no pudo llegar hasta ella ya que Yutaka se puso en medio de las dos.

-¡Aléjate de ella! -exclamó Yutaka mientras intentaba apartar a Kagami. Varias chicas se habían amontonado alrededor de aquello con la intención de observar.

-¡Izumi!-exclamó Nagato mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la peliazul-. ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí... -respondió con nerviosismo.

Ambas chicas empezaron a alejarse, Kagami vio cómo Konata se empezaba a marchar lentamente. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido o perdería aquella oportunidad. _Piensa Kagami, piensa._ Se decía a sí misma mientras Yutaka la seguía manteniendo alejada de ella.

-¡Una banda para el brazo!-gritó Kagami desesperada-. ¡Una banda para el brazo de Haruhi Suzumiya!

Una mirada de confusión apareció en el rostro de Yutaka. Aquello había sido lo primero que le vino a la mente a Kagami, estaba asustada y no supo qué más decir.

-¿Una banda para el brazo...? -dijo Konata lentamente. Kagami levantó la mirada al escuchar su voz y vio que tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

-¡A-Así es!-dijo casi gritando-. Me la diste tú, en mi cumleaños.

Konata se acercó lentamente hasta donde Kagami y Tsukasa estaban, le dijo a Yutaka que todo estaba bien y esta se apartó en contra de su voluntad. Konata estaba mirando ahora de arriba a abajo a Kagami mientras una expresión de asombro adornaba su rostro.

-¿M-Me darías tu número...? -dijo casi susurrando y con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro. Unos cuantos segundos pasaron hasta que Kagami comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

-C-Claro -dijo y sacó su teléfono móvil.

-¡Onee-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -exclamó Yutaka al ver aquello.

-No te preocupes Yutaka -contestó Konata con una voz tranquilizadora, su prima soltó una exclamación de fastidio-. ¿Lo has hecho ya?

-S-Sí... -contestó Kagami un tanto nerviosa.

-De acuerdo-dijo Konata-. Esto... -dijo con tono de pregunta.

-¡H-Hiragii! ¡Hiragii Kagami! -contestó esta apurada ante su falta de habla.

-Hiragii-san, gracias por darme tu número, gracias a él podré ponerme en contacto contigo-dijo con una sonrisa-. Pero por ahora creo que lo mejor será que te retires, no sé cuánto más podré retener a Yutaka.

-¡O-Onee-san! -exclamó esta con la cara roja.

-Es solo una broma Yutaka -dijo y soltó una risita, Kagami no pudo evitar recordar a su vieja amiga al escucharla reír, una tristeza enorme se apoderó de ella.

-¿Me llamarás...? -preguntó casi susurrando.

-Así es -contestó Konata.

-¿Me lo prometes? -dijo a punto de llorar aunque no sabía muy bien porqué.

-Es una promera Hiragii-san -dijo Konata con una sonrisa. Kagami le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Entonces... Creo que nos vemos, ¿no? -dijo Kagami no muy segura de sí misma.

-Así es. Estaremos en contacto -respondió Konata y empezó a marcharse.

Kagami se quedó allí de pie durante unos minutos mientras veía como su amiga se marchaba lentamente acompañada de Yutaka y otra chica que ella no era capaz de reconocer. Allí se quedó hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, se giró y vio que se trataba de su hermana. Ambas se sonrieron la una a la otra ya que sabían que en el fondo habían tenido éxito. Se dispusieron a regresar a su preparatoria.

Al llegar tuvieron que inventarle alguna excusa a Miyuki de la razón de no estar durante la mañana, esta creyó lo que le habían dicho y así todo transcurrió de nuevo como siempre.

Ahora Kagami se encontraba en su cama acostada mientras miraba hacia el techo. Ya había cenado y tomado un baño, ahora solo le quedaba quedarse dormida. Pero le era imposible, todo lo que había pasado hoy la tenía sumida en un estado de concentración enorme, ahora sólo le quedaba que Konata la llamara. Fue un duro golpe para Kagami al ver que la peliazul no la conocía pero aquello no la había derrotado ya que así había sucedido con su hermana y ahora ella también sabía quién era Konata. Lo único que quedaba ahora era que la peliazul la llamara, tal vez pasarían días, semanas o incluso no la llamaría aunque ella le pidió su número, pero tal vez aquello lo había hecho solamente para quitársela de encima. Si era de ese modo una tristeza abrumadora se cerniría sobre Kagami y muy difícilmente saldría de ella.

El sueño empezaba a hacerse presente y Kagami no iba a resistirse a este, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente hasta que por fin se cerrraron. En los primeros segundos de sueño un sonido molesto se hizo presente, pero no era un sonido era una vibración. Kagami maldijo por lo bajo a su estúpido teléfono móvil por haberla despertado...

-¡Es mi teléfono! -exclamó Kagami al darse cuenta de aquello.

Se levantó a toda velocidad de su cama y fue hasta donde aquel aparato estaba. Lo agarró y vio que en la pantalla aparecía un número que no tenía agregado, un mar de emociones se hicieron presentes y durante varios segundos el teléfono vibró en sus manos hasta que Kagami salió por fin del ensimismamiento y procedió a contestar.

-¿H-Hiragii-san...? -dijo una voz nerviosa al otro lado.

-¡S-Sí!-respondió esta emocionada-. ¡Soy yo!

-Lamento llamar tan tarde... Es sólo que... bueno... -se notaba a leguas de distancia que la otra persona estaba nerviosa.

-¿Si...? -dijo Kagami ansiosa.

-Quería saber si bueno... Estarías libre este fin de semana... ¡Aunque si no puedes está bien, lo entenderé!

-¡Estoy libre!-dijo casi gritando-. ¡Estoy libre! ¡Estoy muy libre!

-D-De acuerdo... Te enviaré un mensaje diciéndote donde encontrarnos.

-G-Gracias... -dijo casi susurrando y colgó el teléfono.

Kagami se quedó unos segundos mirando la mano donde tenía el aparato hasta que lo lanzó a su cama y empezó a dar brincos de felicidad por toda la habitación. Sus temores se habían ido por completo, Konata la había llamado y encima le había dicho que quería verla. La felicidad reinaba en su cuerpo.

-Espera un momento... ¿No es esto... una cita...? -dijo y a continuación un enorme sonrojo apareció en su rostro-. ¡No, no, no! ¿Qué estoy pensando? No puede ser eso... ¿O si...? -el rubor se volvió a intensificar.

Kagami no podía hacer sino aguantar sus ganas de gritar de felicidad y dar saltos por toda la casa. Ahora tenía que esperar a que el día llegara, aunque iba a ser una espera muy dura.

...

Era sábado por la tarde, y Kagami caminaba hacia el punto de encuentro con Konata, detrás de ella venían Tsukasa y Miyuki. Al principio Kagami había pensado en ir sola a su encuentro con Konata pero luego lo consideró como injusto ya que sus dos amigas también tenían el derecho de ver a Konata, aunque Miyuki no la recordara. A lo lejos, sentada en un banco en un parque Kagami vio a Konata, quien vestía un largo vestido de una sola pieza de color blanco. Esta vez llevaba el pelo suelto y cada vez que la brisa soplaba el pelo describía una danza hipnotizante. Konata vio a Kagami y decidió caminar hasta donde estaban ellas.

-Hiragii-san, buenos días -dijo con tono suave.

-H-Hola... -respondió un tanto nerviosa.

Konata se fijó en que Kagami no estaba sola así que procedió a presentarse.

-Creo que no nos han presentado. Mucho gusto, soy Izumi Konata -dijo e hizo una una reverencia.

-¡Y-Yo soy Hiragii Tsukasa! exclamó la menor casi gritando debido al nerviosismo de ese momento.

-Yoy soy Takara Miyuki, mucho gusto Izumi-san -dijo e hizo una reverencia también.

Antes de que alguna pudiera volver a hablar alguien interrumpió en aquel momento.

-¡Estoy de vuelta Onee-san! -dijo Yutaka mientras le pasaba una bebida a la peliazul.

-Gracias Yutaka-dijo y se giró hacia Kagami-. Supongo que te acuerdas de Yutaka, ¿verdad?

-S-Sí... -dijo un tanto asustada al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos días.

-Al enterarse de lo que iba a hacer insistió en acompañarme.

-No iba a dejar a Onee-san sola con desconocidos -respondió con tono molesto.

Varios segundos de silencio pasaron hasta que Kagami decidió arriesgarse y hablar ella primero.

-¿Por qué me has llamado Kon... Izumi-san? -dijo Kagami no muy nerviosa. Pudo observar como una seriedad se presentaba en el rostro de la peliazul.

-Hiragii-san... Aquel día dijiste que me conocías de antes, ¿no es así?-la chica en cuestión asintió con la cabeza-. Al principio no te creí pero luego mencionaste lo de la banda... Y aquello me sorprendió. Por eso te he llamado hoy.

-¿Me has llamado hoy por lo de la banda para el brazo? -preguntó Kagami curiosa.

-Así es-dijo y se levantó de su sitio, Yutaka la seguió-. Vamos.

-¿Adónde? -preguntó Kagami mientras se levantaba también, la siguieron su hermana y Miyuki.

-A mi casa -dijo con seriedad.

...

Kagami estaba asombrada, el lugar donde ahora Konata vivía era inmenso. Era un lujoso apartamente al norte de la ciudad que tenía una vista panóramica de todo el territorio metropolitano. Pasaron a través de la sala de estar donde había un enorme sofá de color negro acompañado de una mesa de cristal. En la pared frente al sofá había incrustado un enorme televisor. Siguieron caminaron y atravesaron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, Konata giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta, se trataba de su habitación.

La habitación era totalmente diferente a la que Kagami recordaba, la de la Konata que ella conocía tenía cientos y cientos de mangas y figuras de varios personajes de las series que a ella le gustaban, pero en cambio esta habitación no tenía nada de eso, de hecho, no tenía ningún tipo de decoración. Había una cama, una mesita de noche y un escritorio. Encima de la mesita de noche había un libro que Kagami no lograba ver bien. Konata guió a las chicas a través de su habitación, Yutaka había estado en contra de llevar a aquellas desconocidas a casa pero no podía ir en contra de su prima.

La peliazul llegó hasta un enorme armario, antes de abrirlo se giró para ver a las chicas.

-Cuando me mencionaste la banda para el brazo supe en seguida que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme.

-¿Yo...? -dijo Kagami confundida.

-Así es-dijo y abrió el armario y apartó varias prendas que estaban colgadas dejando una única prenda en solitario, Kagami no necesitó mucho tiempo para reconocer aquello-. Cuando la mencionaste supe inmediatamente que tu sabrías acerca de esto.

-No puede ser... -dijo Kagami mientras miraba fijamente el uniforme característico de la serie que ella le había mencionado a Konata.

El uniforme que usaba la misma Haruhi en la serie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Kagami sostenía aquel uniforme de marinero frente a su rostro, examinaba cada centímetro de tela cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que aquel era el uniforme que Konata solía usar. Sus ojos estaban lo más abiertos que se podía, sus labios estaban apretados, como si estuviera reprimiendo un grito o alguna exclamación. Tsukasa estaba justo detrás de su hermana, quien había reaccionado de manera similar a su hermana, después de todo ella también había visto aquel uniforme antes. Miyuki observaba todo aquello confundida, no comprendía el por qué un uniforme cualquiera había causado tanto revuelo. Desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Konata estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mientras que Yutaka estaba apoyada en la pared, caminó hasta donde la peliazul estaba y se sentó a su lado, Konata al darse cuenta le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Así que... Izumi-san... -dijo Miyuki tratando de romper el hielo.

-¿Sucede algo Takara-san? -preguntó Konata curiosa.

-N-No es nada... Es sólo que...-desvió la mirada y observó el libro que estaba en su mesita de noche-, veo que te gusta la lectura.

-S-Sí-dijo y un ligero sonrojo adornó su rostro-, es un pasatiempo muy bueno. Los universos infinirtos que los libros pueden tener dentro de ellos me resulta fascinante.

-Te entiendo perfectamente-contestó Miyuki un tanto emocionada-, leer es una de mis mayores pasiones.

Miyuki se levantó y caminó hasta la mesita de noche y agarró el libro. Empezó a examinarlo cuidadosamente.

-Tienes muy buen gusto Izumi-san.

-G-Gracias-contestó Konata sonrojada-, me lo prestó una compañera de clases. Me dijo que era lo mejor que había leído en mucho tiempo.

Kagami se había dado cuenta de la conversación que Miyuki y Konata estaban teniendo, le resultaba muy impactante el escuchar a Konata hablar de literatura, después de todo todos sabían que leer libros no estaba en la lista de cosas que la peliazul disfrutaba hacer. Dejó el vestido en su sitió y caminó hasta quedar al frente de las dos chicas, a continuación se sentó en el suelo. Su hermana siguió su ejemplo.

-¿Has terminado de verlo Hiiragi-san? -preguntó Konata con tono amable.

Kagami estuvo sin responder unos segundos, como si estuviera escogiendo sus palabras.

-S-Sí... Es increíble que tuvieras ese disfraz y que no sepas de donde lo sacaste.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo lo obtuve? -preguntó Konata.

-B-Bueno... -contestó Kagami no muy segura, desvió su mirada hacia su hermana en busca de ayuda.

-Esto...-dijo Tsukasa-, Kona-ch... quiero decir, la Izumi-san que nosotras conocemos disfrutaba mucho... Bueno...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué disfrutaba hacer?

-C-Cosplay... -dijo casi susurrando.

Casi inmediatamente el rostro de la peliazul se tornó de un profundo colo rojo, sus ojos se abrieron todo lo posible ante esta respuesta. Konata estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Yutaka.

-¡Ya basta! Hasta ahora había estado callada porque Onee-san me lo pidió, ¡pero esto ya es el colmo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves decir que Onee-san hace cosplay?!-exclamó mientras caminaba de manera amenazadora hacia Tsukasa, Kagami se levantó a toda velocidad para tratar de proteger a su hermana-. ¡Discúlpate con ella ahora mismo! -volvió a gritar.

-¡Es suficiente Yutaka! -gritó Konata esta vez enfadada.

Yutaka se detuvo en seco, sabía que no era buena idea hacer que su prima se alterase, no sólo porque daba miedo cuando lo estaba sino también porque su condición física no le permitía tales excesos.

-¡No puedes tratar así a las visitas!-dijo casi gritando-. ¡Yo fui la que le pidió que me dijera todo! Así que será mejor que... -dejó de hablar ya que sintió de repente una punzada en su pecho.

Yutaka notó esto y corrió hasta donde ella estaba.

-¡Onee-san! ¿Estás bien? -dpreguntó con evidente preocupación.

Konata le dedicó una sonrisa, en su frente había aparecido varias gotas de sudor y su rostro estaba ligeramente teñido de rojo mientras que su respiración era lenta y pesada.

-N-No te preocupes... Sólo me he quedado sin aire, es todo.

-¿K-Konata? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Kagami olvidando completamente el hecho de que la había llamado por su nombre.

Konata desvió la mirada hacia la chica de las coletas y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Kagami -dijo haciendo que el rostro de Kagami se tornara completamente roja.

Yutaka ayudó a Konata ir hasta la sala principal. Era enorme, había un largo sillón de cuero negro donde cabían varias personas. Frente a ellas había una mesa de cristal para dejar las tazas y demás, luego estaba la enorme televisión, donde cualquier programa parecería una sala de cine.

-Es enorme... -dijo Tsukasa sin pensar al ver el televisor.

Konata soltó una ligera risita al escuchar aquello.

-Gracias, a mi padre le gustan las cosas grandes.

-¿Y dónde está tu padre ahora, Kona-chan? -preguntó Tsukasa sin darse cuenta de su error, casi inmediatamente se tapó su boca con sus dos manos.

La peliazul volvió a soltar una risita ante la reacción de la menor de las hermanas.

-No te preocupes por eso Tsukasa-chan-dijo y le guiñó un ojo-, mi padre debe estar ahora en el trabajo, aún queda un rato antes de que vuelva.

-¿Dónde trabaja? -preguntó Miyuki esta vez.

-Es abogado-contestó y se acomodó las gafas-. Últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo, el pobre llega muy cansado.

Yutaka se había retirado a la cocina. Después de un par de minutos había regresado con un vaso de agua a medio llenar y tres pastillas en la otra mano. Se sentó al lado de Konata y le dio las pastillas, la peliazul procedió a introducirlas en su boca y luego, con ayuda del agua, se las tragó. Soltó un suspiro después de haber hecho esto.

-Mucho mejor -dijo Konata a sí misma.

-¿A qué se debía eso? -preguntó Kagami con evidente curiosidad.

-Verás...-dijo Konata-, mi salud no es la mejor, así ha sido desde que era una niña. He pasado muchas noches en el hospital y bueno, estas pastillas me ayudan a no visitarlo, si sabes a lo que me refiero -dijo y se rió ante su propio chiste.

-Ya veo... -dijo Kagami con evidente preocupación.

-¡P-Pero no te preocupes!-exclamó Konata tratando de restarle importancia-. Hace mucho que no voy al hospital, ¿no es así, Yutaka?

-¿Eh? S-Sí... -dijo con expresión seria.

Así pasaron las horas. Las chicas hablaron entre ellas y de esta manera llegó la hora de marcharse. Kagami se sentía decepcionada en cierta forma, ya que no había logrado descubrir nada de lo que se había propuesto cuando vino. Aunque no todo era malo, había logrado acercarse más a la peliazul, incluso la había llamado por su nombre, cosa que la hacía my feliz. Las tres amigas fueron hasta la entrada y se despidieron de Konata y Yutaka, quien parecía aliviada de que las tres chicas se iban por fin. Las tres amigas se despidieron por última vez y la puerta del ascensor empezó a cerrarse.

-Nos vemos, Kagami -dijo Konata con una sonrisa y la puerta se cerró.

-Qué molestas... -dijo Yutaka, Konata le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas tan grosera. Vamos, hay que preparar la cena -dijo y ambas entraron al apartamento.

Las tres amigas se encontraban ahora bajando en el ascensor. Kagami venía particularmente feliz, se sentía de maravilla, aquella despedida final le había alegrado el resto de la noche, además de que fue a la única a la que se lo dijo, se sentía especial. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas.

-Veo que te has divertido, Kagami -dijo Miyuki sin apartar la vista de la puerta del ascensor.

-B-Bueno...-dijo Kagami avergonzada-, sí... me he divertido mucho.

-Eso es bueno, después de todo, tú eres la única responsable de todo esto -volvió a decir la pelirosa.

-¿C-Cómo dices...? -preguntó Kagami incrédula al oír aquello. Miyuki se giró para encarar a Kagami, una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro.

-No actúes de manera inocente Kagami. Sabemos qué es lo que has hecho.

-¿Lo que he hecho...? -repitió la chica de las coletas.

-No entenderá a menos que se lo expliques -dijo Tsukasa.

Kagami giró su cabeza para ver a su hermana y vio que la misma sonrisa burlona que tenía Miyuki adornaba el rostro de Tsukasa.

-¿Tsukasa...? -murmuró la chica de las coletas.

-¿Deberíamos mostrale, Tsukasa? -preguntó Miyuki, la chica en cuestión asintió con su cabeza-. De acuerdo. Será mejor que te agarres, Kagami, esto se pondrá rápido -dijo y apretó un botón del panel.

Antes de que Kagami pudiera siquiera responder el ascensor se volvió mucho más rápido que antes, la chica de las coletas casi se cae al suelo ante el repentino cambio. El ascensor estaba bajando. Kagami sentía como si en cualquier momento despegaría y se iría volando. Por fin el ascensor se detuvo repentinamente, Kagami abrió los ojos lentamente y vio hacia el frente.

-Presta atención, Kagami -dijo Miyuki, aquella sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

Kagami no supo qué contestar, obedeció lo que Miyuki le había ordenado y miró hacia el frente, la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

Ella esperaba encontrarse en la primera planta del edificio pero no era así, estaba en un lugar completamente distinto: estaba en la preparatoria. Era el atardecer, todo estaba inundado por un hermoso tono naranja. Pero no estaban en ninguna clase, estaban en el pasillo. Antes de que Kagami pudiera decir algo una voz en la lejanía la interrumpió.

 _-¡Eres insoportable!_ -gritó la voz en cuestión, a Kagamo no le tomó mucho reconocer la voz-. _¡Eres molesta, vaga e irresponsable!_

Kagami escuchó otra voz que intentó responder a todos aquellos ataques, pero la otra voz que Kagami conocía muy bien no la dejó acabar.

 _-¡Nada de peros!-dijo la voz-. Solo eres una molestia-_ Kagami ya sabía qué era lo que venía a continuación, cerró sus ojos todo lo que pudo como si aquello fuera a ayudar de alguna forma-, _puede que sea mejor que no seamos amigas._

Escuchó que la otra voz respondió pero apenas lo escuchó, todo se escuchaba distante y borroso. Abrió los ojos en el momento justo para ver a Konata salir corriendo a toda velocidad de la clase. Kagami quiso llorar, quiso gritar, quiso salir de ese ascensor e ir tras la peliazul y abrazarla para luego disculparse por todo aquello.

-Continuemos -dijo Miyuki y volvió a apretar otro botón.

El ascensor volvió a descender, pero esta vez apenas se sintió, no fue un trayecto largo. El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas volvieron a abrirse. Seguían en la preparatoria, pero a juzgar por el lugar diría que estaban un piso más abajo. Kagami vio a Konata pasar a toda velocidad pero antes de que la chica de las coletas pudiera decir algo la peliazul chocó contra algo, o más bien, contra alguien.

-Esto es sólo un minuto después de lo sucedido -dijo Miyuki.

Kagami enfocó sus ojos en Konata y en la otra chica. Al principio se le hacía familiar hasta que por fin la reconoció, era la chica de la cual Kagami había estado celosa, y también era la chica que se había acercado a Konata cuando esta no las conocía. Kagami no recordaba su nombre a pesar de que siempre que lo oía su humor caída en picada.

-Su nombre es Nagato, Kagami. Creo que sabes quien es, ¿verdad? -dijo Miyuki en tono burlón. Kagami quiso responderle a aquella Miyuki pero algo al frente de ella la sorprendió.

La chica misteriosa, más conocida como Nagato estaba abrazando ahora a Konata mientras acariciaba su pelo. Kagami sintió cómo una ira nunca antes vista nacía en su interior, aquella chica estaba abrazando a Konata, a _su_ Konata.

-No sé por qué te enfadas-dijo Miyuki-, si todo esto lo has provocado tú.

Kagami decidió no prestarle atención a la pelirosa, en su lugar enfocó sus ojos de nuevo en Konata, quien había dejado de llorar, y en cuyo rostro se empezaba a asomar una sonrisa. Nagato habia empezado a limpiarle las lágrimas de su rostro con un pañuelo. Después de que la peliazul se hubiera calmado ambas empezaron a marcharse.

-Bueno-dijo Miyuki-. ¿Qué te parece si nos adelantamos un poco? -dijo y volvió a presionar otro botón.

El ascensor volvió a moverse, otra vez estaba descendiendo. Una vez se detuvo las puertas empezaron a abrirse otra vez. Una vez abiertas Kagami pudo ver que ahora se encontraban en una estación de metro. Al principio Kagami no sabía a qué venía eso hasta que se dio cuenta de que en una de las columnas estaba Nagato apoyada, tenía una expresión de evidente nerviosismo. Luego de unos minutos apareció Konata, quen llevaba un vestido de color blanco de una sola pieza. Ambas se saludaron y empezaron a caminar.

-No... -murmuró Kagami incrédula.

Konata y la otra chica, Nagato, habían tenido una cita típica. Habían visitado varias tiendas, luego fueron al cine, donde Nagato aprovechó y tomó la mano de la peliazul, quien no se resistió. Luego fueron a un restaurante y luego emprendieron el camino a casa. Nagato acompañó a la peliazul hasta su casa, cosa que Konata no quería ya que quería evitarle las molestia pero la otra chica insistió tanto que al final Konata cedió. Una vez en la puerta principal de la casa de Konata, Nagato procedió a despedirse pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la peliazul se puso de puntillas y plantó un delicado beso en los labios de la otra chica, quien aquello la había tomado por sorpresa. Nagato se llevó sus manos a sus labios y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, a continuación se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó a Konata por la cintura y empezó a besarla, la peliazul no se resistió y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la chica.

Kagami veía aquello sin poder creerlo aún, las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar a caudales de sus ojos.

-Esa debería ser yo... Esa debería ser yo... -se repetía una y otra vez.

-Esta vez sí que te has lucido, Onee-chan -comentó Tsukasa mientras veía a Konata y a la otra chica besarse.

-Después de que le dijeras todo eso a Konata ella quedó destrozada, pero luego se encontró con Nagato-san, quien la aceptó tal y como era. Al principio sólo se trataron como amigas pero luego la chispa brotó y bueno, ya puedes ver el resultado.

-No... -Kagami se negaba a aceptar aquello.

-Avancemos un poco más, ¿quieres? -dijo y volvió a presionar el botón.

Esta vez cuando el ascensor se detuvo dejó paso a las dos chicas sentadas en una mesa, al frente de ellas estaban un hombre y una mujer, seguramente eran los padres de Nagato. La chica en cuestión les dijo unas palabras, los padres se sorprendieron pero después se levantaron y abrazaron a ambas chicas. Los otros dos hermanos de Nagato bajaron corriendo y se lanzaron contra Konata, desde el primer momento en que la habían visto la habían adorado.

-Los padres de Nagato-san no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en que a su hija le gustara las mujeres. ¿Reaccionarían de igual manera tus padres, Kagami? -preguntó Miyuki, aunque era inútil, Kagami se encontraba ahora en su propio mundo mientras veía lo feliz que era Konata con alguien que no era ella-. Ahora-dijo y captó la atención de Kagami-, veremos la última escena -dijo y apretó otro botón.

El ascensor empezó a descender y esta vez tardó mucho más que la vez anterior. Por fin se detuvo y abrió sus puertas dejando paso a una enorme habitación de estilo clásico de color blanco. En el otro extremo había un provador donde se podía apreciar una silueta. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a una Yutaka que vestía un hermoso vestido rojo.

-Onee-chan, es la hora. ¿Estás lista? -preguntó Yutaka.

La figura detrás del provador salió y de este apareció una Konata sonrojada vistiendo un vestido de novia y un velo. Yutaka caminó hasta donde estaba ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti Onee-chan... -dijo Yutaka al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ya, ya, Yutaka. Si lloras ahora echarás a perder todo tu maquillaje -dijo Konata mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo las lágrimas de su prima.

-T-Tienes razón Onee-chan... Será mejor que nos vayamos, Nagato-onee-san está esperándote -dijo Yutaka con una sonrisa.

-Sí, vamos -contestó esta igual de radiante y salieron de la habitación.

Kagami estuvo allí en silencio mientras observaba la escena. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar con mucha más violencia esta vez.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Konata no puede casarse con esa chica! -gritó mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus manos.

-¿Entonces con quién debería casarse Konata? -preguntó Miyuki con sarcasmo.

-¡Conmigo por supuesto! ¡No puedo dejar que ella se case con alguien más que yo!

-¿Entonces por qué le dijiste todas aquellas cosas? Si quieres que se case contigo.

-¡Porque...! Soy una idiota... Siempre pongo los estudios como prioridad y no veo lo que es realmente importante... Y ahora ella... ella se ha ido con alguien más... Y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo...

-En eso te equivocas Kagami -dijo Miyuki apretó otro botón.

El ascensor volvió a descender pero cuando se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron Kagami se dio cuenta de que esta vez estaban en la primera planta del edificio donde Konata vivía. Tsukasa fue la primera en salir seguida por Miyuki. Antes de seguir alejándose Miyuki se giró hacia donde estaba Kagami y dijo:

-Debes empezar a ver lo que es realmente importante en tu vida, Kagami.

La mencionada chica se quedó mirando la lejanía durante unos segundos hasta que por fin se levantó del suelo.

-¿No vienes Onee-chan? -preguntó Tsukasa confundida al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba.

-Adelantaos vosotras, yo tengo algo que hacer aún -dijo y apretó un botón del panel de control, a continuación las puertas se cerraron.

Miyuki y Tsukasa se encontraban ahora solas, ambas estaban sonriendo mientras veían cómo los números iban ascendiendo.

-Así que por fin se ha dado cuenta -comentó Tsukasa.

-Así es... Tu hermana puede llegar a ser muy testaruda.

-Dímelo a mi...-dijo Tsukasa suspirando-, bueno, será mejor que nos adelantemos, ¿no lo crees Yuki-chan?

-Tienes razón, será mejor que nos adelantemos -dijo y ambas empezaron a marcharse dejando a Kagami sola esta vez.

Ya que era algo que sólo ella podía resolver...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Kagami subía de piso en piso dentro del ascensor mientras un nerviosismo enorme iba creciendo dentro de ella cada vez más. Miró a su alrededor como inspeccionando aquel aparato, hacía tan sólo un momento había visto cosas que nunca se imaginaría que podría ver, era como si el ascensor fuera una especie de máquina futurista. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de apartar aquellas imágenes de su mente. Desde luego la imagen de Konata casándose con alguien más aparte de ella era algo que no quería volver a ver en su vida.

 _-''¿Me estaré volviendo loca...?''_ -fue la pregunta que se hizo a sí misma al recordar los sucesos anteriores.

El ascensor llegó al piso destinado, la chica de las coletas se quedó frente a la puerta durante varios segundos, toda la determinación que había tenido antes se esfumó tan rápido como vino, ahora estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Volvió a sacudir se cabeza y llamó al timbre, ya improvisaría cuando el momento llegara. Unos cuantos segundos pasaron hasta que Kagami escuchó cómo unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta, después la puerta se abrió dando paso a una Yutaka con mirada molesta.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con evidente molestia.

Mucho esfuerzo le tomó a Kagami hablar al fin ya que aquella versión de la inocente prima de Konata la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

-V-Verás... Me preguntaba si podía hablar con K-Konata... -dijo al fin mientras intentaba no desmayarse.

Yutaka la miró de arriba a abajo hasta que al fin le respondió con un _''espera un momento''_ acompañado de un suspiro. Kagami se sintió muy aliviada cuando Yutaka accedió a dejarla hablar con Konata, pero aquel alivio no le duró mucho ya que después de unos momentos Konata se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa amable. Todas las defensas de la chica de las coletas se vinieron abajo, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de aquella pequeña chica sentía que su interior se derretía a toda velocidad.

-¿Sucede algo Kagami? -preguntó Konata con tono amable.

El rostro de la chica de las coletas estaba totalmente rojo, su mente le gritaba que olvidara las palabras y que se lanzara sobre ella y que la volviera a soltar jamás, pero ella sabía que aquello era una mala idea.

-V-Verás... Me preguntaba si... si...

-¿Si... qué cosa Kagami? -preguntó esta vez la peliazul con evidente curiosidad mientras ladeaba su cabeza, haciéndola, a ojos de Kagami, sumamente adorable.

-Si... si... ¡Podíamos volver a vernos! -dijo casi gritando, cosa que sorprendió a Konata.

 _¿Qué rayos acabo de decir? ¡Eso no era lo que se supone que iba a decir!_ Se gritó internamente la chica de las coletas. Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, justo ahora se había dado cuenta de que le había pedido una cita a Konata y que a lo mejor ella la rechazaría, después de todo la única razón por la que la peliazul había accedido a salir con ella era para hablar del disfraz que ella tenía en su armario.

-De acuerdo -fue lo único que respondió Konata.

Kagami levantó la mirada que hasta entonces había clavado en el suelo y miró a Konata con expresión de sorpresa.

-¿E-En serio...? -preguntó Kagami tan bajo que apenas se le oía.

-Por supuesto -dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-E-Está bien... -fue lo único que respondió Kagami ya que no se le ocurría otra cosa.

-¿Vendrán tú hermana y Takara-san también? -preguntó Konata.

Kagami sintió que una oportunidad de oro se le escaparía si no le decía nada a Konata en ese momento, por lo que se apresuró a responder:

-¡No! Q-Quiero decir... Quería que estuviéramos las dos solas -dijo con un sonrojo que crecía cada vez más.

Ante la falta de respuesta de la peliazul Kagami alzó la vista temiendo lo peor y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Konata también estaba sonrojada y que jugaba con los pliegues de su vestido.

-B-Bueno...-dijo al fin la peliazul-. S-Si es lo que quieres no tengo problema entonces.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Kagami ahora totalmente esperanzada.

Konata simplemente le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-¡Muchas gracias! -respondió Kagami totalmente feliz. Antes de que se diera cuenta había tomado las dos manos de Konata y las apretaba cariñosamente.

Kagami se dio cuenta de la acción y procedió a soltarlas, aunque por dentro quería hacer todo lo contrario. Ambas rieron nerviosamente y Kagami se dispuso a marcharse.

-B-Bueno... Ya te diré dónde nos encontraremos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo estaré esperando, Kagami -dijo Konata con una sonrisa, cabe destacar que le sonrojo seguía presente.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Kagami se marchó de ahí. Konata se quedó un par de minutos ahí de pie mirando directamente a las puertas del ascensor con su mano derecha en su pecho. Por alguna razón la propuesta de Kagami la había puesto sumamente nerviosa, su corazón latía a toda velocidad y su rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Ahí se habría quedado pensativa durante toda la noche si Yutaka no la hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos.

Kagami estuvo durante todo el viaje de regreso con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en su casa. Cuando estuvo allí miró a su hermana menor y observó que esta actuaba como siempre lo hacía por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar.

 _-''Sí, me estoy volviendo loca...''_ -se dijo Kagami a sí misma.

...

La semana se le había hecho eterna a la chica de las coletas. Sentía que los días duraban más de veinticuatro horas y por momentos no sabía si se volvería loca o qué. Hasta que por fin el domingo llegó y su tan ansiada cita con Konata tendría lugar.

Ambas chicas habían acordado encontrarse en el mismo lugar en el que lo habían hecho la primera vez, y de allí irían a otros lugares. Durante toda esa semana que a Kagami se le había hecho eterna había estado hablando por medio de mensajes de texto con Konata. Había momentos en el que incluso ambas chicas de desvelaban solamente hablando, y las consecuencias de eso estaba en que a veces Kagami se quedaba dormida en mitad de la clase, algo totalmente insólito en ella.

Kagami ahora se encontraba en aquel parque consumida por los nervios. Cada diez segundos miraba su teléfono en busca de algún nuevo mensaje de Konata pero no había nada. De igual manera estaba siempre revisando su vestimenta que consistía en una falda a cuadros, una camisa blanca con una corbata y medias negras. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que Konata había llegado hacía un momento por lo que a la peliazul le tocó llamarle la atención. Kagami se giró a toda velocidad para encontrarse a una sonriente Konata que vestía un vestido muy parecido al de la vez anterior pero que de igual manera le quedaba muy bien.

Ambas chicas se quedaron con su mirada clavada en el suelo durante varios segundos sin saber muy bien qué decir. Por lo que Kagami decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-B-Bueno... ¿Te parece bien si empezamos?-preguntó Kagami. Konata le respondió con un gesto afirmativo-. De acuerdo, vamos.

El plan de la chica de las coletas era pasar un día como la vieja Konata, así era como Kagami la llamaba, siempre lo hacía. Por lo que primero fueron a los recreativos donde probaron todo tipo de juegos que Kagami ya sabía cómo jugar gracias a la experiencia pero este no era el caso de la peliazul, quien nunca había jugado a aquellos juegos y siempre perdía miserablemente. Cuando Konata perdía siempre hacía pucheros a lo cual Kagami respondía siempre con una risita ya que era raro ver a Konata hacer aquellos gestos. Por fin llegaron al enemigo principal para la chica de las coletas: el juego de la grúa. Aún recodraba aquella vez en que perdió casi todo su dinero mientras que Konata logró obtener el premio al primer intento, esta vez Kagami obtendría su venganza.

Por azares del destino Konata también se interesó en aquel juego pero a diferencia de la Konata que Kagami conocía esta perdió múltiples veces con lo cual se deprimió. Kagami soltó una risita burlona y procedió a participar en el juego. Le tomó siete intentos el obtener aquel endemoniado peluche pero al fin lo consiguió. Cuando lo sacó de la máquina Konata la felicitó por su esfuerzo a lo cual Kagami se sonrojó. La chica de las coletas le extendió el peluche a Konata, esta al principio no entendió pero luego al comprender las intenciones de Kagami su rostro se tornó de rojo completamente, tomó el peluche y le dio las gracias por lo bajo. Kagami estaba casi en la misma situación.

Después de eso decidieron ver la adaptación en película de uno de los tantos mangas que la _vieja Konata_ solía leer, cosa que en el fondo la deprimió pero no dejó que eso se notara. La película pasó sin mayor percance pero hubo un momento en el que Konata colocó su mano sobre la mano de Kagami, cosa que la alteró enormemente, cuando se giró para ver a Konata la peliazul se giró con una sonrisa.

-Es que esta película me da un poco de miedo -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Aquella película no era de terror.

La película terminó y ambas chicas salieron de la sala, ambas traían la cara completamente roja, pero Kagami era la mas nerviosa de las dos, tanto era que ni siquiera se había enterado de qué iba la película por estar viendo la mano de Konata sobre la suya.

Kagami divisó a lo lejos una tienda de anime y manga y decidió entrar ya que quería de alguna forma aliviar el nerviosismo que la azotaba. Konata entró después de ella con evidente curiosidad, esa sería la primera vez que entraría a un lugar así. Se sintió abrumada por tan basta colección de DVD's, mangas, figuras y demás. Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, miró alrededor y vio a Kagami a lo lejos y decidió seguirla.

-¿Qué estás mirando? -preguntó Konata con evidente curiosidad.

-Estoy buscando el nuevo volumen de una novela ligera que sigo desde hace tiempo-dijo y le pasó el librito a Konata-. Mira.

Konata cogió aquel librito con sumo interés, no se parecía en nada a los enormes libros que ella solía leer.

-¿De qué trata? -preguntó la peliazul interesada.

-B-Bueno... La historia es de dos amigas de la infancia y una de ellas empieza a desarrollar sentimientos por la otra y bueno... -dijo Kagami con el rostro completamente rojo.

Antes de que Konata pudiera decir algo más una voz la interrumpió.

-¡Eres tú! -exclamó la voz, ambas chicas se giraron y Kagami reconoció a la persona que le había hablado.

-¿Patricia-san...? -dijo Kagami por lo bajo.

-¿Las conoces? -preguntó Konata.

-B-Bueno...

-¡Así que estás aquí!-exclamó Patricia-. No pensé que te encontraría aquí de todos los lugares.

-¿Sucede algo Patty-chan?-preguntó Hiyori, quien se había quedado atrás ya que su amiga se había ido de repente a otro sitio. Siguió la mirada de su amiga y vio a quien estaba hablando-. ¡Ah! ¡Tú!

-Al parecer eres muy popular Kagami -dijo Konata con tono burlón.

Patricia desvió la mirada y notó que Kagami no venía sola, sino que estaba con alguien mas. Se quedó mirando a su acompañante fijamente ya que sentía que la había visto antes. Konata notó la mirada de aquella chica.

-¿Sucede algo...? -preguntó Konata.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? -preguntó Patricia.

-N-No lo creo -respondió nerviosa.

Kagami no pudo soportarlo más. En un rápido movimiento tomó la mano de Konata y salieron de allí a toda velocidad, mientras que desde atrás podía escuchar como Patricia les gritaba.

Después de unos minutos las dos se encontraban en un parque tratando de recobrar el aliento. El día estaba terminando y estaba dando paso a la noche por lo que dentro de poco ambas chicas se iban a separar, cosa que ponía triste a Kagami.

-Eso fue...-dijo Konata tratando de hablar-. Muy interesante.

-Lo siento por eso.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Aunque debo decir que tienes unas amigas muy peculiares.

-N-No son mis amigas precisamente... -dijo Kagami casi murmurando.

Konata decidió sentarse en un banco. Apretaba con sus brazos el peluche que Kagami le había conseguido antes. Kagami se sentó a su lado y ambas veían el atardecer desde aquel sitio. Cuando el sol ya se había ocultado Konata se levantó de su sitio ya que se estaba haciendo tarde. Kagami decidió acompañarla a casa a lo cual Konata se negó rotundamente. Al final acordaron que la chica de las coletas la acompañaría hasta la estación.

-Sabes-dijo Konata mientras caminaban a la estación-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía así.

-Y-Yo también... Ha sido un día muy divertido. Y todo gracias a ti.

-Por favor no me des las gracias. De hecho, yo soy la que debería darte las gracias. Si no fuera por ti nunca habría vivido lo de hoy. A pesar de que no pudimos comprar nada -dijo y soltó una risita.

 _Ya no puedo soportarlo más..._

-¡K-Konata! -exclamó Kagami, no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban frente a la estación.

-¿S-Si...? -respondió Konata nerviosa.

Kagami no dijo nada, kevantó la mirada y miró a Konata a los ojos, esta por su parte se sonrojó cuando sus miradas coincidieron. Kagami levantó sus manos y tomó con delicadeza las mejillas de la peliazul. Para sorpresa de Kagami Konata no se estaba resistiendo, simplemente estaba allí con los ojos entrecerrados y con un gran rubor esparciéndose por su rostro. Kagami tomó esto como una buena señal y empezó a acercar su rostro al de la peliazul, Konata por su parte cerró los ojos del todo cuando vio las intenciones de Kagami.

Kagami y Konata se besaron frente a la estación mientras algún que otro peatón se giraba para verlas pero en seguida dejaban de hacerlo para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Había sido la mejor cita del mundo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Kagami corría.

Corría como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Atravesaba a toda la velocidad en plena noche y mientras avanzaba asustaba a los peatones que estaban en la calle en ese momento, pero aquello no le importaba. Sí, no podía importarle menos. Y todo por una razón.

 _Porque la había besado._

Su rostro estaba rojo, y no era por el haber estado corriendo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así. Si antes creía conocer la definición de felicidad esto que sentía ahora reescribía completamente aquella definición.

Apenas la peliazul se hubo marchado la chica de las coletas empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa, a medida que los segundos pasaban su marcha se iba acelerando cada vez mas y antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo. El cansancio ahora era algo ajeno para ella, no conocía aquel estado, ahora lo único que sentía era una energía infinita.

Llegó a su casa y saludó a todos sus familiares, su hermana estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo le había ido pero ella se excusó diciendo que no se sentía bien. Llegó a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, casi inmediatamente después sofocó un largo grito de euforia en su almohada. Se giró sobre sí misma y se colocó mirando al techo ahora. Sin darse cuenta un río de lágrimas había empezado a brotar, pero aquello le daba igual, y todo por una sencilla razón,

 _porque la había beasdo_

una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Seguía sin creer que realmente aquello había pasado. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar pero antes de caer dormida su teléfono empezó a vibrar. A regañadientes se levantó para contestarlo pero al ver quién la estaba llamando todo rastro de sueño se esfumó de su ser.

 _Era ella._

 _La estaba llamando._

Contestó sin dudarlo y lo colocó en su oído. Durante varios segundos ninguna de las dos dijo nada, había tanto que decir que ninguna de las dos sabía por dónde empezar. Aquello había sido la experiencia más gratificante que las dos había tenido.

 _Pero sabes que eso no es verdad._

Aquella frase retumbó en lo mas profundo de la mente de Kagami. Sí, ella estaba feliz, no sólo había logrado encontrar a su amada peliazul sino que también la había conquistado y la había enamorado. Tendría que estar eufórica ahora, pero por alguna razón toda la felicidad de antes ya no era tan fuerte ahora.

 _Sí que lo sabes._

Así es, la chica de las coletas sabía exactamente porqué ahora su estado de ánimo había cambiado. Después de quedarse unos segundos en silencio descubrió la razón.

 _Porque aquella Konata no era la Konata de la que estás enamorada._

Kagami mordió su labio inferior ante esta realización. Intentaba suprimir las ganas de llorar, esta vez por la tristeza, pero si no hacía algo pronto todo intento de reprimir las ganas de llorar sería inútil.

-¿K-Kagami...? -dijo una tímida voz al otro lado de la línea. La voz de Konata hizo que Kagami volviera a la realidad.

-¡S-Sí! Aquí estoy -respondió nerviosa.

-Verás... Sobre lo de hoy...-dijo y se quedó en silencio unos segundos-, me he divertido mucho, y te llamaba para agradecerte.

-Y-Yo también me lo pasé muy bien-respondió Kagami y un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas-. Y sobre lo que pasó al final...

-Ese fue mi primer beso -dijo la peliazul y soltó una risita.

La tensión que la chica de las coletas había sentido antes empezó a disminuir al escuchar a Konata reír. Sin darse cuenta ella también soltó una risita.

-Quiero volver a verte -soltó Kagami sin pensar, casi inmediatamente después de aquello se arepintió, ahora la peliazul se iba a hacer malas ideas sobre ella.

-Y-Yo también quiero verte, ¡quiero decir! Si para ti está bien, claro...

La chica de las coletas soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Si seguía así se iba a morir por la ansiedad. Reforzó el agarre de su teléfono y dijo:

-Nos veremos mañana.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó Konata con curiosidad.

-Yo iré a recogerte después de clases, tú no tienes que preocuparte -dijo Kagami con una mirada seria.

Ambas chicas se despidieron deseándose lo mejor y expresando sus ganas de que mañana llegase rápido. Una vez terminada la llamada la chica de las coletas volvió a clavar su mirada en el techo. Soltó un largo suspiro y dcidió que lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

 _Después de todo mañana te espera un día agitado._

 _..._

El día siguiente había llegado. Kagami se despertó y decidió que lo mejor sería seguir su rutina de siempre, así el día se le haría menos pesado.

Qué equivocada estaba.

El día, lejos de hacérsele más rápido lo sintió aún más lento. Cada hora de clases se le hizo eterna, sentía que cada clase duraba tres veces más que en lo que en realidad duraba. Una ansiedad se apoderó de su cuerpo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigas y hermana, quienes intentaron averiguar qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Kagami, pero esta siempre respondía que no era nada, y evitaba cualquier pregunta.

La jornada acabó y Kagami se levantó de su asiento a toda velocidad, justo cuando estaba a punto de inventarle alguna excusa a su hermana y amiga la primera le dijo:

-Vete, sé que se trata de ella, ¿cierto? -dijo Tsukasa con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Kagami miró a Miyuki y a su hermana, quiénes le estaban sonriendo amablemente. La chica también se contagió y le sonrió de vuelta a ambas chicas.

-Gracias Tsukasa, nos vemos después -dijo y salió de la clase a toda velocidad.

-Me alegra ver que por fin se está tomando las cosas en serio -dijo Miyuki una vez que Kagami se hubo marchado.

-Era cuestión de tiempo. Onee-chan siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que necesita un ligero empujón -respondió la menor de las hermanas y ambas chicas dejaron escapar unas risas infantiles de sus labios.

...

Kagami había hecho el recorrido hasta la preparatoria de Konata en tiempo récord, ni siquiera ella creía haber llegado tan rápido. Observó a lo lejos que en la puerta estaba la peliazul esperándola sola. La chica de las coletas agradeció en su interior que Yutaka no estuviera allí. Llegó hasta donde ella estaba y la saludó, gesto que la peliazul devolvió.

-¿Adónde quieres ir? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Estaba pensando en dar un paseo por ahí, ¿qué te parece? -preguntó Kagami a lo que la peliazul respondió con un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

Ambas chicas estuvieron hablando de trivialidades, cosas sin importancia, como por ejemplo qué habían hecho durante el día y así. A pesar de que Kagami escuchaba a Konata relatar su día dentro de la chica un sentimiento de incertidumbre crecía dentro de ella. Sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar y eso era algo que no quería hacer frente a la peliazul.

-¿Estás bien Kagami? -preguntó Konata al ver la expresión de la otra chica.

-S-Sí... no te preocupes... -respondió esta tratando de sonreír.

-¿Otra vez guardándote todo? -preguntó la peliazul, esta vez con un tono de voz totalmente diferente.

-¿Qué...? -fue lo único que respondió Kagami al ver la expresión de Konata.

Era una expresión totalmente inédita en ella. La peliazul la miraba fijamente a los ojos, la sonrisa que antes tenía se esfumó y ahora una seriedad abrumadora adornaba su rostro. Kagami sintió un miedo brotar dentro de ella. Tragó saliva y antes de que pudiera decir algo la peliazul se levantó de su sitio.

-Sabes perfectamente que si tratas de resolverlo todo por ti misma nada bueno pasa, entonces, ¿por qué lo haces siempre? -dijo mirando hacia al horizonte dándole la espalda a Kagami.

-Konata, yo... -intentó responder pero fue interrumpida por la peliazul.

-¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta? -dijo esta vez con una sonrisa, lo único que Kagami pudo responder fue un gesto de asentimiento con su cabeza.

La chica de las coletas se levantó de su sitio y empezó a seguir a Konata. Debido a que todo el tiempo estuvo mirando a la peliazul no se dio cuenta adónde se dirigían y antes de darse cuenta estaban en la preparatoria donde Kagami estudiaba, miró a Konata incrédula, después de todo no recuerda haberle dicho dónde estudiaba.

-Es aquí donde estudias, ¿verdad? -preguntó Konata con una sonrisa.

-S-Sí... -fue lo único que Kagami respondió.

-Estupendo-respondió Konata-, ¿qué tal si damos una vuelta? -dijo y ambas empezaron a explorar el lugar.

Pero había algo raro, y no le tomó mucho a Kagami descubrir qué era eso raro. Y era que la preparatoria estaba totalmente vacía. Normalmente a esa hora siempre habían estudiantes que estaban en los clubes, ya sea deportivos o no. Pero ahora todo estaba desierto, no había ningún alma allí. Si antes Kagami había sentido temor ahora era miedo puro y duro. Desvió la mirada hacia su acompañante para preguntarle qué quería hacer, la peliazul se giró y con una sonrisa le respondió:

-No te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás -dijo y ambas siguieron caminando.

En vez de ser Kagami la que le diera el tour a Konata era la peliazul quien guiaba a la chica de las coletas, cosa que la sorprendía, ya que según ella Konata nunca había estado allí y por alguna razón la peliazul conocía cada clase, pasillo y habitación del edificio. Kagami hubiera seguido tratando de averiguar el porqué Konata sabía todo aquello pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, tan fuerte era que durante un segundo la chica de las coletas se quedó en blanco.

-Aquí es -escuchó la voz de la peliazul, Kagami alzó la vista y se encontró en la clase de Tsukasa y Miyuki.

 _La misma clase dónde ella..._

Sacudió su cabeza con la intención de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos negativos, de nada le servía pensar en aquello otra vez. Desvió la mirada y la posó en Konata, quien estaba acariciando una mesa.

 _Su mesa..._

Volvió a tragar saliva a medida que su cuerpo se tensionaba. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que Konata estuviera frente a esa mesa? ¿Acaso era pura coincidencia? No, no era posible. No después de que la peliazul se supiera todo el camino hasta aquí.

-Sabes, nunca antes nadie me había dicho esas cosas -dijo sin apartar la mirada de la mesa.

Kagami abrió la boca con la intención de responder a las palabras de Konata pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil por lo que apretó sus puños hasta que estos se tornaron blancos y clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras sentía que sus ganas de llorar volvían.

-Sé que en el fondo no las dijiste en serio, pero aún así me destrozaron -dijo la peliazul y empezó a alejarse de la mesa.

Kagami no pudo resistirlo más y unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en la comisura de sus ojos. Konata caminó hasta su lado y colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica de las coletas.

-Pero supongo que es cosa del pasado, ¿no es así, Kagamin? -dijo la peliazul con aquel tono de voz que Kagami tanto extrañaba, se giró para ver a la Konata, quien la veía fijamente con aquella mirada maliciosa que tanto le gustaba.

-K-Konata, yo... -dijo y la chica en cuestión colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

La peliazul no dijo nada más y salió de la clase.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin Kagami reaccionó.

-¡K-Konata! ¡Espera! -gritó y salió corriendo de la clase.

 _Todo está volviendo a pasar de la misma manera..._

Así era. Todo se estaba repitiendo, incluso el mismo camino que inició todo aquello, aunque la chica de las coletas no se daba cuenta debido a la situación en la que estaba. Volvió a gritar el nombre de la peliazul una y otra vez a medida que corría a través de los pasillos. Pero de repente lo escuchó:

-Ya casi estás, Kagami~n -dijo la voz de la peliazul en el fondo con tono juguetón.

Una sonrisa se adornó en el rostro de Kagami. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, después de esto todo volvería a la normalidad. Tsukasa, Miyuki, sus compañeras de clase y sobretodo Konata.

Sí, sobretodo ella.

Esta vez haría las cosas bien. No permitiría que sus estudios se interpusieran entre ellas dos . Sería una buena persona para sociedad y se le declararía a la peliazul. Ambas serían pareja y formarían una hermosa familia.

 _¿Y qué pasa con lo que piense tu familia?_

Al diablo con ellos. Ellos no pintaban nada allí. Incluso si Tsukasa se pusiera en contra de ella seguiría con la peliazul, y si tenía que marcharse de allí con Konata lo haría con gusto.

La sonrisa de antes aumentó y debido a los pensamientos de antes se desconcentró por un momento. Desgraciadamente ese momento fue suficiente para que pisara mal mientras bajaba las escaleras, como resultado perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia el suelo.

Pero justo antes de caer el nombre de la peliazul resonó en su mente.

 _Todo había pasado como aquel día._

 _Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos..._

 **El siguiente capítulo será el último. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
